


hot

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing I ever wrote in fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Still waiting for his first cup to kick-start his brain and generate the power necessary for linguistic speed-tongue and rapid-fire synaptic brilliance, Daniel slowly became aware of Jack’s close, _oh so close,_ presence. He panned his blue eyes upwards, taking in the posture, the gesture, _the goddamn carafe_ of his drug-of-choice held inches from his body, and blinked. Once, twice, three times. Almost as an afterthought, Jack murmured, “Refill?” while the briefing flowed around them. Daniel managed a slight nod, not entirely sure to what he was acquiescing, and took in the enticing aroma. The coffee smelled damn good, too.


End file.
